Something More
by jenanistonfan
Summary: A story of Ross and Rachel and their childhoods. What happens when they grow up and their two, very different worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a total Ross and Rachel story.**

**Ross lives in New York with Monica, and Rachel lives in Los Angeles.**

**Oh and also, Rachel is not spoiled and doesn't have a big nose, Ross never gets his afro, and Monica isn't fat.**

* * *

Ross Geller sat in his fourth grade classroom, bored out of his mind. His teacher, Ms. Miller stood in the front of the room, droning on about some new assignment she had for them.

"I have a surprise for you!" she said cheerfully, pulling out a red sheet of paper from behind her.

"What? What is it?" Chandler Bing asked excitedly.

Ross rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Our class has partnered up with a third grade class in Los Angeles, and we will be participating in a weekly pen pal activity!"

The class suddenly grew silent.

THIS was her surprise activity?

Come on. How lame.

Ms. Miller continued, "Each of you has been assigned a person from the class in California, and you have to write a letter to them every week, so I can mail them out together."

Somehow Ross found himself intrigued by this strange activity, but he knew if he said something, everyone would remind him that he was 'Geeky Geller' again.

* * *

At lunch that day, all the fourth graders from Ms. Miller's class were buzzing about their new pen pals, and the mysteries that the assignment contained.

"I got a kid named Brian Chan!" Chandler told his friends.

"Cool! Mine is Justin Lane!" Danny replied.

"Wow Danny. Mine's is someone named Jake Leonard," Michael said.

Everyone turned to face Ross, who hadn't said anything for quite a while now.

"Ross?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who did you get?"

"Uh…"

"Come on Ross, you can tell us!" Michael urged. "It's not THAT big a deal."

Ross inhaled deeply. "Rachel Green."

The other three boys were silent.

"What?"

Danny and Chandler roared with laughter. "ROSS GOT A GIRL!! Ross has to write letters to a cootie-infested GIRL!"

Ross felt his cheeks turn bright red. "Shut **up **you guys."

Michael patted Ross on the back. "Have fun with the girl. You can write to her about lipstick and makeup and dolls and stuff!"

Danny and Michael walked away side by side, but Chandler stayed behind with Ross.

"Forget about it man. Just brush it off."

Ross nodded, "Let's go get some lunch. I hear if we're the last ones in the lunch line, we have to eat that disgusting spinach thing that the mean lunch lady makes."

* * *

That night, Ross sat patiently at his desk and began his letter to this mysterious Rachel Green from Los Angeles.

_ What was he supposed to write? She was a GIRL!_

He felt sorry for himself. All his other friends got boys. He was the _only _boy who had to write to a girl.

**Dear Rachel Green,**

**My name is Ross Geller, and I am from New York. I am nine years old.**

**I have to write this letter to you because of school. But I don't really know who you are.**

**And all my friends have to write to boys, but I am the only one who has to write to a girl. No offense to you or anything.**

**Do you like Los Angeles? Have you ever been to New York? Do you like to play with dolls or do you like cars and dinosaurs?**

**My little sister Monica is in third grade too. Just like you are.**

**If you like to play with a kitchen set, you will like Monica. She likes to cook.**

**Do you have any sisters or brothers?**

**Write back soon.**

**From,  
Ross Geller. **

He sealed the letter in an envelope and put it in his backpack. He started to wonder about what Rachel would say back to him in her letter.

It was like some kind of new adventure.

* * *

"Rachel Green!" Mr. Martinez called. "Come and collect your letter from your pen pal."

She smiled and went up to get the nicely sealed letter from her teacher. When they were first told about the assignment, Rachel was really excited.

She hoped she'd find a great new friend in New York, who she could maybe go to the mall with.

Nearby, her friends, Sarah, Joanne, and Tiffany, were opening their envelopes and whispering to each other excitedly. Looks like they'd gotten what they'd wished for… diva girls in New York who they could get together and paint nails with.

Her anxiousness increased as she gently tore open the letter.

She frowned when she saw the name scribbled at the bottom – Ross Geller.

A boy? Ew.

She couldn't go shopping with a BOY.

* * *

"You have envelopes on your desk from your pen pals in LA!" Ms. Miller announced.

Ross ran to his desk quickly. He tore open the green envelope.

It would be weird to see what a girl would have to say to him.

Ew, a _girl_.

He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

**Dear Ross Geller,**

**Hey, my name is Rachel Green and I am eight years old.**

**I do love Los Angeles and all my friends here. We live close to Disney, so we can go there on the weekends sometimes!**

**I have to write this letter to you because of school too. Mr. Martinez said we're gonna do it for the whole year. Wow, my hand is going to hurt so bad!**

**You're not alone. My friends, Joanne, Sarah, and Tiffany get to write to girls. And I'm the only one who has to write to a boy.**

**My little sisters are named Amy and Jill. But they are very annoying and always get what they want. My daddy never says no to them for anything.**

**I like to play with dolls sometimes, but I like shopping more.**

**I don't like cooking, but it's cool that Monica knows how. One time I tried to make a cake, but it burned.**

**And dinosaurs are weird. I don't like them.**

**I hope you don't have cooties, because that wouldn't be too fun.**

**Write back!**

**From,  
Rachel K. Green **

* * *

_Leave reviews please!! They absolutely make my day!_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope this is update satisfies!  
**

* * *

5 months later

**D****ear Ross,**

How are you? How are you enjoying spring break?

Mines is pretty boring. But my daddy promised to take us out on his new boat. It's big and shiny. I wish you could see it.

I cannot believe we've talked to each other for so long. Too bad you live so far away.

From,

Rachel.

PS: Mr. Martinez said we have to put in a picture of ourselves in this letter, so that you can see what we look like. 

* * *

One Week Later

**Dear Rachel,**

Wow. That is such a nice picture of you. You are very pretty.

Ms. Miller said that we have to give you a picture of us too. Mine was taken on Class Picture Day a few weeks ago. It's kind of not nice.

Oh by the way, I am writing this to you in class because Ms. Miller is the most boringest person you'll ever meet. If you saw her, I know you wouldn't like her.

From,

Ross 

* * *

Eight Days Later

**Dear Ross,**

I don't know what you are talking about. You are crazy. That picture of you is very nice. You look like a cute boy.

I feel so bad that Ms. Miller is boring. I hope she didn't catch you when you were writing your pen pal letter.

Mr. Martinez is not boring. He is funny and talks to us in Spanish sometimes.

From,

Rachel 

* * *

Rachel smiled as she excitedly ripped open the latest letter from Ross.

At first, she didn't want to have a boy for a pen pal, but now, she wouldn't have it any other way. She felt as if she and Ross had become good friends, even though they never saw each other before.

Apparently, it was evident in his letter that he'd felt the same way.

** Dear Rachel,**

I can't believe summer vacation is coming soon. Two months of no school yay!! And then I'm gonna be a fifth grader. Wow. And you'll be in fourth grade. Don't worry if you're scared. It's pretty fun.

It's weird that the other boys in my class still make fun of me because I have to write to a girl.

But they're silly, because they don't know what a fun person you are! I love writing to you, and I'm going to miss your letters a lot. Too bad it has to end. I wish we could talk forever.

From,

Ross 

* * *

A few weeks later, Ross was opening what he thought would be his very last letter from Rachel. A part of him was excited to see her closing comments, but he also was sad, because he had to part with something that had become such a special and consistent part of his life.

**Dear Ross,**

This is my last letter to you. I feel very sad. I am going to miss you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much.

I don't think I ever want to stop writing to you.

That's why I am writing my address on the back of this letter, and you can keep writing to me if you want over the summer.

But only if you want.

You are a cool kid. I'm lucky to have you as a pen pal.

It's just as good as having a girl to write to.

From,

Rachel 

* * *

Tell me what you think!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks so much for the awesome reviews!_

* * *

Three Years Later

** Dear Ross,**

**I can't believe you're gonna start high school in a few weeks!! My little boy is all grown up!**

**I'm so excited to finally be an eighth grader...a senior in middle school! It's gonna be amazing.**

**So...do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty? Is she hot? Is she nice?**

**Didja tell her about me?**

**Write back soon! I love reading your letters...even though your handwriting sucks.**

**From,**

**Rachel **

* * *

Ross laughed as he opened the letter from Rachel. It was so like her to ask if he had a girlfriend or not. Typical her. Typical Rachel.

Still, three years since that fateful pen pal assignment, and not only were they still in contact, but they had never met face to face.

He hoped that would change someday. She would be an interesting person to meet.

* * *

**Dear Rachel,**

**NO, I do NOT have a girlfriend. And no, she is not pretty, hot, or nice.**

**Dear God, you are crazy. Sometimes I worry about you.**

**Just kidding!!**

**But really, sometimes I worry about you.**

**And if I ever get a girlfriend, I'm not gonna tell her about you. Not even CHANDLER knows that I'm still in touch with you! It's our little secret. wink wink**

**From,**

**Ross**

**PS: Just because you have excessively neat handwriting, you think you can diss mine? **

* * *

Two Years Later

** Dear Ross,**

**Freshman year of high school is AWESOME! But summer vacation is coming up soon, and I'm so so so excited!**

**How's tenth grade? Are you enjoying being a sophomore? I heard it's a lotta work...that part I'm not really looking forward too.**

**My Biology teacher is really really hot!! And I have all As in his class! Aren't you proud of me?**

**I hope you're keeping your grades up, Mr. Nerdy.**

**Oh by the way, didn't you say you had a sister? Wouldn't she be in the ninth grade now too?**

**Look forward to hearing from you!**

**From,**

**Rachle **

* * *

**Dear Rachle,**

**You spelled your name wrong at the end of your letter. Good job.**

**I'm glad you're enjoying freshman year! It was one of the best years of my life.**

**Surprisingly, this year wasn't as much work as I'd thought. I hear next year's the killer one.**

**I'm happy for you and your hot Bio teacher. I wonder what you're doing to get all As in his class.**

**And I AM keeping my grades up, Mrs. Nerdy! But I don't have all As in Biology...maybe that's cause my teacher's not hot enough..**

**And yes, Monica's in the ninth grade now too. She's a real pain up my ass.**

**From,**

**Ross **

* * *

** Dear Ross,**

**First of all, screw you.**

**Second of all, I sent you my Picture Day photograph this year...and you never sent me yours back! That's breaking tradition, Mister.**

**And I'm sure Monica is not a "pain up your ass." You're probably just being all big brothery and saying that she's a pain just because "that's what big brothers say."**

**God Ross.**

**AND WOULD YOU JUST SEND ME THE GODDAMN PICTURE I DONT CARE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.**

**From,**

**Rachel **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope this update doesn't disappoint!  
_

* * *

Three years later

** Dear Ross,**

How's your first year of NYU?? Bet you thought I forgot huh? Nope. Even though I haven't had a chance to reply to your email from two weeks ago, you and your college stunts have been on my mind for a while now!

I can't believe I'm finally a senior in high school.. FINALLY! I'm applying to UCLA, UCSD, NYU, Columbia University, and like two other ones on the east coast.

Maybe I'll finally get to meet you. Seems weird after all these years no?

Gosh writing college essays are a big waste of my life. I could be doing so many better things, like hanging out with my boyfriend for example.

So, you mentioned something in your letter about still being single.

Come on man! Go get a girl. I'm rooting for ya.

Love,  
Rachel 

And with her closing statement, she raced off to get ready to meet her boyfriend at his house for dinner.

* * *

**Dear Rachel,**

College is great!! It's everything I hoped it would be. What's even better is that Chandler (I believe I've mentioned him quite a few times now) goes to NYU too!! So I'm not completely alone.

Believe me, I know how much college applications suck. I was just there a few months ago! Mon is applying to Columbia and NYU as well.

By the way, Chandler and I got a new apartment in the city! It's right across the street from my Nana's place. In fact, we can stare right into her big bay window! Weird huh?

I really hope you come to New York. I've been dying to meet you.

By the way, you looked really stunning in the last photo you sent me of you and your dog at the beach. I'm not surprised Ryan got you as his girlfriend. Smart guy.

Oh and how ARE you and Ryan doing by the way? Isn't your like second anniversary or something coming up soon?

I've decided to focus on my studies for now, and I'll get me a girl in a bit.

Nice to know you're there for me though.

Have fun!

Love,  
Ross 

* * *

"Ryan?" Rachel called, as she gently opened the door to his LA home. "You here?"

It was two weeks before their second anniversary. She hadn't realized how long it was until Mindy asked her if she was still a virgin. Sadly, the answer was yes.

"Honey?!" Rachel yelled, a little louder this time.

She thought she'd heard a movement from his room, and quickly went up to investigate.

"Ry?"

She turned the knob of his bedroom door, and opened it.

What she saw before her would potentially change her life forever.

Ryan and Mindy were making out on his bed, and neither of the two were showing any signs of acknowledgement.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled, finally catching their attention.

"Rach, oh my God!" Ryan exclaimed, quickly shoving Mindy off of him. "Babe, it's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah right Ryan. It's pretty difficult to misinterpret what the two of you were doing! And MINDY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!"

Mindy forced a smile. "I AM Rachel."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Rachel shouted back. "Ryan, we are SO over."

She ran out of the bedroom, slamming the door in his face. She angrily stomped down the stairs.

Precisely a second later, the door opened again and Ryan raced out to stop Rachel.

"Rachie!" he begged, putting his arm around her waist. "Stop! Listen to me."

"NO! Get your hands off of me!"

"Rachel, would you please-"

"I SAID NO. NOW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

She struggled to get out of his grasp. Soon, he gave up and let her go.

Rachel closed the door to the house, and sprinted to the car, reluctant to show her tear-stricken face to the world.

Who could she talk to about this? Not her parents, definitely not her sisters, and she now realized not to trust anyone from her and Mindy's joint circle of friends.

There was one person she knew would never let her down.

_Ross_

* * *

_Sorry this update was so short! I promise you the next one will be longer._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks everyone! This is so far my least favorite chapter. I know that's not a great thing to start it off with, but I figured I'll upload it anyway.  
_

* * *

**Dear Ross,**

**Please, please help me. I don't know what to do, and you're the first person who came to mind.**

**I saw Ryan and Mindy today together in his room. I went upstairs and saw them making out.**

**I really thought I could fall in love with him.**

**I guess not.**

**Love,  
Rachel**

**PS: You still owe me a photo of yours. **

* * *

**Dear Rachel,**

**When I saw your email in my inbox today, I was so excited. I always get excited to read your mails.**

**Don't worry Rachel, I'm here for you. Whenever you need someone, I'm just a click away. In fact, I'll give you my new AIM screen name: rossatron18. We can talk whenever you want. Just give me a buzz.**

**Ryan is such a complete ass. He has no idea what he's missing out on. You're a really great girl, and I know for sure that you will find someone who will love you and respect you in the way that you deserve.**

**After all your insistence, I'm finally enclosing a snap of mine with Monica and our dog. It was taken last weekend at the beach house.**

**Love,  
Ross **

* * *

**Dear Ross,**

**I knew I could count on you. You always know just the right things to say that will bring a smile to my face.**

**But still, it's gonna be a while before I put myself on the dating market again. I'm gonna swear off guys for a while. I think I just need to be on my own.**

**I'm getting my college acceptance letters back soon. I really hope I get into NYU or Columbia, and I can come to New York City to meet you!**

**Wish me luck.**

**Oh and by the way… Rossatron? Good going, little man. My new screen name is: princessRach69.**

**See ya, I'm gonna go cry over my failed relationship some more.**

**Love,  
Rachel **

* * *

Ross' whole face lit up when he saw "one new message" flashing in his email inbox.

Somehow, just somehow, he knew it had to be Rachel.

It wasn't that he had feelings for her or anything. It was just pure friendship… if you could even call it that. Sure, she was beautiful, from what he saw of her pictures, but they hadn't even met. Yet, they seemed to trust each other more than anyone else.

Besides, he'd had this new thing for one of the girls on campus at NYU. Carol something, her name was.

And she was _hot_.

* * *

princessRach69: hey Ross, r u there?

rossatron18: yeah i am whats up??

princessRach69: nothing much really. It's kinda boring but the weathers nice so i might go out with ryan somewhere………… oh wait, he's not my boyfriend anymore!

rossatron18: honey it's okay!! Don't spend your entire life mourning over him. he's totally not worth your time at all.

princessRach69: how can u say that? u don't even know him!

rossatron18: i don't hafta know him! all i know is he is an asshole. i hate him just almost as much as u do

princessRach69: thanks. you know something Ross?

rossatron18: no…but tell me.

princessRach69: not even my parents know about the breakup. none of my friends do either- just you. you're the only one i told.

rossatron18: hmm really?

princessRach69: yeah..

rossatron18: and why is that?

princessRach69: i don't know…

princessRach69: but anyway, that pic u sent me of u and monica was absolutely adorable!

rossatron18: rolls eyes haha yeah right, you are like the queen of adorable photos and that picture was total crap anyway

princessRach69: okay…first of all thanks for the untrue compliment and second, that picture was NOT total crap. and if it was, why would u send it to me?

rossatron18: uhm… it's the best i've got

princessRach69: shut up. i have photos of fourth grade Ross all the way until now, remember? i know how cute you are.

rossatron18: wow. u really still have those?

princessRach69: yeah of course. you have mine don't u?

rossatron18: yeah they're on my desk in a little box

princessRach69: ooh, i keep yours in my underwear drawer!

rossatron18: OO

princessRach69: im just kidding, take a chill pill

rossatron18: that sounds like something my girlfriend would say

princessRach69: whoa, whoa, whoa! hold on a minute, you have a girlfriend? why didn't u tell me sooner?

rossatron18: uh no i don't, i'm just saying it sounds like something my POTENTIAL girlfriend would say.

princessRach69: oh phew. thank god.

rossatron18: why thank god?

princessRach69: umm no reason…

rossatron18: tell me tell me!

princessRach69: no ross, i have to go i'll talk to you later bye

rossatron18: okay…

princessRach69: yeah bye.

rossatron18: feel better okay? remember im here for you

princessRach69: yeah thanks i'll remember that bye

Rachel sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

That conversation with Ross almost let her cat out of the bag.

It wasn't that she even liked him or anything. She just thought he was attractive. And there's no problem with that right?

Besides, she swore not to date for a while anyway.

No harm done.

* * *

_Leave reviews, guys! I love hearing what you think of this story._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much to all of you who keep reviewing and following my story!_

_Sorry this chapter is WAY shorter than usual._

_The next one will be nice and long, I promise. _

* * *

Rachel ripped open her college letters from Columbia University and NYU.

FINALLY they were here!!

She threw the envelope on the ground and unfolded the neatly printed letter from Columbia.

She carefully skimmed the letter:

** Dear Ms. Rachel Greene,**

**We regret to inform you **

Rachel felt tears come to her eyes. She stopped reading the letter right there. She didn't want to hear them say that they felt that she had potential, but just wasn't right for them, or blah, blah, blah.

She still had her heart set on going to New York…it was KNOWN for its fashion opportunities. She just had to go there: if she made it there, she felt that she could succeed anywhere. This was her chance to prove herself to the world.

She gently pulled the second letter out from its packet.

** Dear Ms. Rachel Greene,**

**We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into the New York University. **

_Oh My God!_

Rachel screamed with all the energy she could muster.

The door slammed open and Leonard and Sandra Greene rushed into the room, throwing their arms around their now-crying daughter.

"Pumpkin, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Leonard asked, panic flooding his voice.

"I'm… I've been accepted into NYU…" she managed to say between tears.

"Let me see that!" Sandra exclaimed, snatching the letter out of Rachel's hands. After a moment of reading through the letter, a huge smile erupted on her face. "RACHEL! HONEY I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" she yelled, tears soon coming to her own eyes.

"My little princess!" Leonard whispered, as he and his wife embraced their eldest little girl, the one they were most proud of.

* * *

princessRach69: ROSS OMG ARE YOU THERE?!

rossatron18: yeah hon, I'm right here!

princessRach69: ross I'M COMING TO NEW YORK!!

rossatron18: omg! you got into Columbia?

princessRach69: no…but i DID get into NYU!

rossatron18: wow Rachel that's amazing! congrats

rossatron18: i'll finally get 2 meet u, after all these years

princessRach69: thanks! i know im excited to meet you too, cuz u r the only person i know who lives in nyc

rossatron18: are you gonna stay on campus?

princessRach69: eww hell no. i don't care if my parents make me - those dorms are gross

rossatron18: yah they're pretty bad…so you lookin for an apartment? monicas building has some openings i can look 4 u if u want

princessRach69: OMG seriously? you'd do that for me?

rossatron18: yeah of course! its not much work. from what i hear monica and her friend/roommate phoebe live across the hall from some guy named kip whos leaving his place, so i'll see what i can do

princessRach69: wow I cant believe I'm gonna finally be in NYC in three months. its like my dream come true.

rossatron18: im so proud of you. but i have to go now, i've got a class.. but I'll definitely see what I can get for you as far as the apartments concerned

princessRach69: i owe you big time for this Ross. thank you so much

rossatron18: you owe me nothing.

princessRach69: ugh i owe you SOMETHING. now go. i don't want u to be late for your class because of me.

rossatron18: okay c ya!!

princessRach69: byee

* * *

_Please review!!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy! This is longer than usual and I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to update next__._

* * *

**Dear Ross,**

**I can't even BEGIN to tell you how thankful I am that I have you in my life. Just… thank you for everything you've done for me… the apartment…picking me up at the airport… You're just too amazing. Carol is a very lucky girl.**

**My flight information is as follows:**

**LAX-JFK: August 19th, Jetblue Airways 821  
Arrives at 11:47 am**

**I owe you for this big time, and I can't wait to meet you****.**  
**  
Love,  
Rachel **

* * *

princessRach69: hey!

rossatron18: hiya. what's up?

princessRach69: nothing much – basically packing everything up

rossatron18: have fun

princessRach69: yeah thanks

rossatron18: I can't wait to see u this weekend!

princessRach69: I know!! I'm so freakin excited

rossatron18: about what? going to college or seeing me?

princessRach69: well both…but I was talking about you!

rossatron18: ooh I feel so special!

princessRach69: lmao, you should. you should.

princessRach69: anyway, when i get there, you are getting a _huge_ present from me!

rossatron18: you owe me nothing. I won't accept anything…unless it's sexual of course

princessRach69: ugh you pig! and you have a girlfriend now too…shame on you!!

rossatron18: well yeah of course Carol!! I really like her a lot you know

princessRach69: I'm happy for you. but you're still not getting anything from me now

rossatron18: aww I'm sorry Rachel!

princessRach69: it's okay, Ross, I knew you were just kidding

rossatron18: yea i figured as much

princessRach69: listen Ross I'm sorry – you know I'd love to keep talking, but my mom's yelling at me to finish packing

rossatron18: okay, bye Rachel!

princessRach69: see ya, I'll talk to u before I leave, my cell # is 858-555-3972

rossatron18: sure, ok, sounds good! my cell is 917-555-0154

princessRach69: great, i'll add u on my speed dial!

rossatron18: same

princessRach69: okay byee

rossatron18: bye

And now that they had exchanged numbers, as Ross and Rachel signed off, both wondered what the other's voice would sound like.

* * *

Rachel adjusted her purse strap and opened her carry-on bag to pull out her passport and boarding card.

"Good morning miss," the attendant greeted, as he reached out to take the items from her. He scanned them quickly before handing them back to her. "Have a nice flight," he added.

She swore she saw him wink at her.

Ignoring it, she smiled politely and proceeded to board the plane.

* * *

"Carol, honey, I have to pick up a friend from the airport in like two hours and I'd really love for you guys to meet," Ross said, talking into his cell phone. "Which friend? Rachel! She's flying in from California today."

He sighed, "Yes it's a she. And I don't know if she's hot! Hon, why do you even care?... She's just a friend; I'm not going out with her! We're just going to lunch… What?...If you know I won't leave you for Rachel, then why did you ask?...Okay, never mind. Are you coming?...Aww why not?... Who with?... Oh Susan? Susan Bunch! She's such a nice girl…You two have fun honey…I'll miss you too! Bye!"

He smiled and hung up the phone.

He had an amazing sister, great friends, and a stunning girlfriend. Life just couldn't get any better.

* * *

Rachel tried to catch some shut-eye, but found it difficult due to the screaming four year old child sitting next to her, traveling with, who she assumed was, his dad. His _very _**attractive **dad.

She discreetly opened one eyelid halfway to catch another image of him. He had sandy brown hair, deep green eyes, and not to mention, bulging biceps. He looked 20, 21 tops.

She found herself wondering whether or not he was single.

The man gently grabbed the little boy by the shoulders. "Shh, Justin, we don't want to disturb the beautiful lady."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. He noticed her?

"Okay Trevor!" Justin replied, not bothering to reduce the volume of his voice.

_ Trevor?? He called his dad by his first name? _

"Jus!" Trevor replied, sweetly, but definitely with a touch of annoyance in his voice. "I'll tell you what. If you behave, I won't tell your parents what you did in the hotel room. And if not, I'm not gonna take you on any more trips with me. I had a hard enough time convincing my brother to let you go with me this time. You know how much he hates it when you miss even a day of school!"

Rachel couldn't help but overhear…well she could help but overhear, but she didn't really want to.

_So this guy WASN'T his dad? It was his uncle! _

Her curiosity about his dating status increased now, more than ever.

"But Uncle Trev!" Justin protested. "I'm sorry! I'll be quiet and I won't disturb the beautiful lady!" He pouted.

Rachel opened her eyes and turned to face the two boys, startling them both.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!!" Trevor apologized. "I'm sorry – my nephew is just…he just…"

"It's okay," she replied. "Don't worry about it; I shouldn't even be sleeping. I'll be completely jetlagged if I do."

He smiled at her. "So, do you live in California?"

"Well, yeah, I did. But, I'm going to start college in Manhattan soon. What about you?"

"Well, my brother and sister in law live in Long Island, and this is their son," he pointed to Justin. "I'm 20, and I live in Greenwich Village, studying engineering. I was just visiting LA for summer vacation."

For some reason, Rachel found herself unbelievably smitten with this guy. Little did she know, he was thinking the same thoughts. And surprisingly, Justin, who was sitting in between them, was quiet throughout the entire discussion.

_ You're staying single now…_ she reminded herself.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she blurted out. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment as she quickly corrected her mistake. "I mean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that! Whoa, sorry. I'm sorry!"

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. It's fine really. And no, I don't have a girl right now." Trevor paused. "I'm sure you have a boyfriend, though right?"

Rachel blushed again, "Actually no. I'm single."

"Wow, I find that hard to believe!!"

A weird expression placed itself on her face, and did not go unnoticed by Trevor.

"No, no, I'm sorry! That's not what I meant by that. I just meant, someone as good looking as you shouldn't be single! I just found it…hard to…believe…" his voice trailed off.

Rachel smiled, "Thank you. And I don't know if you know how handsome you are yourself."

Flirtation was dripping from both their voices, and neither was bothering to cover it up.

Trevor was about to say something, when Justin interrupted. "Uncle Trev, I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Okay, let me take you," he agreed.

"No, I'm a big boy! I can go myself. It's right there!" Justin protested.

He wanted to spend more time getting to know this Rachel girl, so Trevor didn't protest at all. "Okay, but be careful okay?"

"Of course," the little boy rolled his eyes. "Don't you worry about me!"

Rachel smiled as the kid climbed over her to make his way to the restrooms.

"What a cute kid," she complimented.

"Haha thanks. He's a handful." Trevor unbuckled his seatbelt and moved over to the middle seat to sit next to Rachel. "So, you're just two years younger than me huh?"

She swallowed. She could almost feel the heat of his body on hers. "Yeah, I guess…"

He moved his face closer to hers, "And we're both single?"

"Mmhmm."

She found herself moving closer to him as well.

"And we both live in New York City?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she breathed.

He gently slid his hand to rest on her lap.

"So would it be **so** wrong if we just-"

Rachel shook her head, "No."

And they kissed.

* * *

"Dammit!" Ross exclaimed, slamming his hand onto the steering wheel.

Damn the New York traffic. He glanced at his watch. Rachel's plane should be landing in less than fifteen minutes, and they had lunch reservations for 12:30.

He felt his jacket vibrate and pulled out his ringing cell phone.

"Hey Mon! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Did you get your friend yet?"

"Nah I'm stuck in traffic."

"Oh."

"You need something?" he asked.

"No, just telling you that you should bring her over to dinner tonight. We'd love to meet her."

"Yeah. I'm sure she'd be glad to meet you all. I'll ask her when she lands about what she feels like doing. I'll probably take her to Kip's old place, considering she's already paid this month's rent for it."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"See ya Mon."

"Bye Ross."

* * *

_Leave reviews: they encourage me to keep updating this!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this is so short!_

* * *

As the plane made its final arrival into JFK International Airport, Trevor, quite the gentleman, proceeded to aid Rachel in the removal of her carry-on bag from the overhead compartment.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He casually rubbed her arm in response. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Ross stood in the arrivals area of the airport, anxiously awaiting Rachel's appearance. He fiddled with the silver key he held in his hand, remembering Monica's stern instructions.

_Do NOT forget, Ross! Give her the keys to the apartment the **second** you see her!_

He didn't want to tell Monica that he was meeting Rachel for the very first time – it would undoubtedly lead to a whole slew of questions, many of which he would not be able to, or would prefer not to, answer.

His relationship with her was something he hadn't even told Chandler about. While they were certainly not dating, it was just something he liked to keep on the down-low. It was their little secret, something no one else was allowed in on…

Until now of course.

* * *

Rachel smiled as she observed him out of the corner of her eye. She took a backseat and watched him from a few feet away, wanting to see whether or not he would see her standing there.

He was attempting to balance two large suitcases on the cart, as well as control the babbling child next to him.

"Need help?"

"Oh HEY Rachel!" he greeted, looking up at her.

"Hey Trev! Need help?" she asked again.

"Eh no thanks, I've got it under control." He shot her his signature grin. "So where're you going?"

"Well, I'll somehow get my four suitcases outta here," she pointed to her own cart. "And um, I'll be going home with Ross, I guess."

The apprehensive expression that crossed Trevor's face did not go unnoticed by Rachel. "What's wrong?"

"Um…Rachel…we kissed…"

"OH MY GOD YOU KISSED?! EWW!" Justin interrupted.

However, the annoyed look he received from his uncle was enough to shut him up.

"No, no," she said quickly. "He's not my boyfriend! No! No…"

He sighed in relief. "Whew thank God… You really had me there for a minute, Rachel-"

She whipped out a piece of paper, quickly scribbled something on it, and thrust it into his hands. "Here's my number… Call me."

They hurriedly hugged each other before going their separate ways.

As Rachel walked away, she heard the adorable words of the four-year-old child.

"Nice going, Uncle Trev! She's sexy."

And she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_Review please!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

Rachel removed her sweatshirt and slung it on her baggage cart. It was late summer, but still, who knew New York would be so much hotter than Los Angeles? She pushed the cart forward and through the automatic doors that led to the arrival area.

She looked around, but saw that Ross was nowhere to be found. Just as she was about to step outdoors, she felt a cold palm on her bare shoulder and nearly jumped in surprise.

"Rachel?!"

"Oh my God, Ross!! Hi!"

They hugged each other tightly before exchanging in a friendly kiss on the lips.

The two looked like reunited lovers, not like an uninvolved girl and boy meeting for the very first time.

Ross really was thrilled at how comfortable the meeting was. He was a bit worried, but seeing how relaxed she was, it made him realize that this was a friendship he truly would never want to let go of.

"Wow, you look even more handsome in real life, Mister!" Rachel told him, jabbing at his chest.

"And you look even more beautiful in real life, Miss!"

She smiled.

And he smiled back.

"Well, my sister Monica told me that the first thing I needed to do when I met you was to give you this." He handed the silver key, which he had been playing with, to her.

"Oh thank you so much!" She hugged him again. "I owe you big time for this. Thank you for getting this apartment for me – it means so much-"

"Shh!" he silenced her. "Stop it! You owe me nothing. Now come on, let's bring these bags of yours to the car and we'll stop somewhere for lunch on our way home."

"Sounds like a plan." Rachel nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

Rachel was surprised at the fanciness of the place Ross had chosen for them to eat at. When he said 'stop somewhere for lunch,' she figured he meant a 'McDonalds' not an Olive Garden type place.

"So you made reservations and _everything_?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

He nodded, sticking out his tongue at her. "Well, one of my best friends was flying in and the least I could do was take her out to a nice first meal at her new home!"

She grinned. "You are such a sweetie, you know that?"

"Actually I do!"

"Shut up…" she paused, as if deep in thought. "Hey, won't your girlfriend be mad that you took some girl you just met out for lunch to a fancy restaurant with dimmed lighting?"

"Ehh, well, I kinda told her I wanted her to meet you, but she had other plans."

"Ouch, that one hurt, Geller," she joked.

"Rachel, it's fine!" he pointed out. "It's actually better that she's not here. I get to bond with you without letting other stuff get in the way!"

_So what, now I'm HAPPY my GIRLFRIEND isn't here? What the hell are you talking about, Ross? _

She agreed, "You're right, I guess."

He nodded, "And FYI, Rachel: you're not 'some girl' I just met and I'm taking out for lunch. Well I DID just meet you, but in **my** book, you will never EVER be just 'some girl.' You're one of my greatest friends, okay?"

Rachel reached out to rest her hand on his. "You're one of mine too. Okay, wait no, scratch that- you ARE my greatest friend."

"You JUST met me Rach! How is that possible?"

"You have no idea what asses I grew up with Ross. Every time I had a problem, YOU were always the first one I'd turn to."

He laughed, "You have NO idea how much of an ego booster that was."

"Mmm…. by the way, I met a guy on the flight!"

"Wow, smart guy – catching the sexy lady before she even touches the ground of the place where all the men will be ALL over her."

She rolled her eyes, "It's nice to see you're that same person who wrote those letters to me and you're not a total ass in real life."

"A TOTAL ass? That means I'm a little bit of an ass?"

"Well you are kind of," she joked.

"How so?"

"Never mind."

"TELL ME!"

"Never mind, you're not, Ross, I was just joking."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

That was all it took to solidify their friendship.

* * *

"So tell me, where are we going?" Rachel asked, as she and Ross stood up to leave the restaurant.

"I don't know…where do you wanna go? We can either go meet the gang or I can take you to your apartment."

"Isn't my apartment right across the hall from Monica's?"

Ross replied, "Well yeah…actually."

"How about we drop off these bags at the apartment and then I can head over to meet everyone?" she suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

"Damn I can't believe I'm actually going to meet your _sister._ I gotta say, I'm a little freaked out."

He chuckled, "Why would you be freaking out?"

"Well, I mean I just met YOU today, and now I'm meeting your sister, who I'm assuming doesn't even know that we're meeting for the first time and I'm probably going to be asked questions that I don't know how to answer and-"

"Shh…" Ross placed his index finger on her lips. "They're going to love you. I'm sure of it."

She put her hands on her hips and Ross couldn't help but smile. "How can you be so sure of that?"

He hugged her and kissed her hair. "Honey, the second they see that smile of yours, they'll fall head over heels in love with you."

And she blushed.

* * *

_Do leave some of your inspiring reviews!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all! Sorry for the delay!  
_

* * *

Rachel and Ross stood in the hallway between Apartments 19 and 20, surrounded by suitcases. Due to the lack of space, the two were practically on top of each other, lodged between the door frame. Ross held on to Rachel's shoulder for support.

She searched her pocket for the key to her new apartment.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, pulling the silver piece of metal out of her pocket.

"Good, good. Now open the door!"

She inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and put it back in her pocket.

The door opened and she flipped open the light switch.

"Oh. My. God!" she all but yelled. "This is AMAZING!"

"You really think so?"

"TWO bedrooms all to myself?! I think that's pretty amazing for a college student!"

Ross laughed, "Well I'm glad you liked it."

She leapt into his arms, sending him backwards against the wall. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you! You're incredible! Thank you!"

He hugged her back. "I love you too," he replied, gently patting her hair. "Come, you want to go meet the gang now?"

She slowly slid down his body, before landing comfortably on both her feet. "Mmhmm," she nodded. "I'll just look at the bedrooms and bathroom and we'll be on our way."

---

*Knock-Knock*

Rachel slowly banged her fist against the closed door that read '20' in shiny gold letters.

She heard a shuffle of voices and movement inside the second she pulled her hand away.

Someone in heels was walking and she heard a woman's clear voice above the rest. "If that's Ross knocking, I'm going to kick his ass. He never knocks."

Rachel's eyes widened and she looked up at Ross, who was holding back a chuckle. He put his arm around her and smiled, "It's okay. We have this thing where none of us ever knock, but since it's you, she won't be annoyed."

"Are you sure? She sounded pretty mad!"

"Nah, that's Monica, for you."

"THAT'S Monica?!?!" Rachel wondered. She had had such a different image of his sister: quiet and timid.

"Yeah. She looks very mild in photographs and stuff, but in reality, she's a crazy bitch."

She shot him a sarcastic look. "I'm glad you feel that way about your sister."

"You'll love her though. She's great."

Rachel nodded. "Good! You be nice to her," she warned.

The door suddenly opened and startled the pair standing in the hall.

"Ross!" Monica greeted, itching to say something to him about his knocking on the door. But when he saw that he was not alone, she figured she'd spare him this time.

Ross embraced his sister and squeezed her tightly. "Hi Mon!"

He motioned to Rachel. "Come on in!"

She tentatively stepped inside and smiled at the attractive dark-haired woman in front of her.

Ross grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to stand next to him. "Mon, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my sister, Monica."

Rachel let go of Ross' hand and held it out for his sister to shake. "Hi Monica!"

She firmly shook her hand and smiled pleasantly. "Hello."

It was unexplainable, but Rachel was suddenly consumed by this affectionate, pleasant feeling. Something about the warmth in the simplicity of Monica's hospitable gesture made her feel giddy.

Ross placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the living room. "Come, I want you to meet my friends."

Monica followed closely behind.

Two dark-haired men and a blond woman stood up when they saw Ross waiting expectantly, with a girl at his side.

"Hey Ross, you didn't tell us you had a girl on the side!" one of the guys joked.

Ross rolled his eyes. "Guys, this is Rachel, my friend. She just moved in across the hall actually."

They all nodded and waved, waiting for their friend to introduce them individually.

"Okay Rach, so Mr. Funny Man over there is Chandler. The one with the Cheeto in his hair would be Joey. And-"

"Hi Rachel, I'm Phoebe!" the blond girl interrupted.

"Yeah, that's Pheebs," he trailed off.

Rachel smiled and her eyes took a quick glance around the room. It wasn't long before she noticed Joey staring at her. "What?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Nothing. It's…you're…I mean… you're hot!" he told her plainly. "How you doin'?"

She felt her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. "Um…"

"JOEY! Stop hitting on her!" Monica scolded, and Rachel could easily have given her a hug for saving her.

"Thanks," she told her, turning around.

"It's no problem. You'll get used to it. Joey here has hit on basically every girl in the city." She carried out a tray of snacks from the kitchen table and crossed paths with Rachel, setting it on the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"Wow, Monica's getting all fancy on us, today!" Chandler teased, "That never happens when it's just us!"

Monica shot him a look, "Well, Rachel's here for the first time and I just wanted to do something nice. Got a problem?"

Once again, Rachel was taken aback by Ross' sister's sweet ways.

_She'd be a wonderful mother_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you, Monica. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Aww, it's okay. Finally, somebody appreciates me!"

Phoebe interrupted, "We appreciate you Mon!"

"My ass."

Rachel turned and saw that Ross had found a comfortable spot on the couch. "Hey Rach, come sit down!"

She nodded and took a seat next to him.

Something told her that wouldn't be the last time she'd be sitting on that couch.

It was one of many more to come.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you to everyone who keeps following my story!  
_

* * *

Rachel glanced at her watch and yawned. She could hardly believe it was already 11 pm and that she'd been at Monica and Phoebe's apartment for 8 hours. Her first day in New York was slowly coming to a close.

Back in California, it was just 8:00, but she figured if she didn't go to bed now, her jetlag would worsen.

She noticed that everybody around her was slowly becoming drowsy, especially Joey.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, Ross jumped up off the couch and announced, "God, I think I'm going to go back home. I'm really tired."

Chandler and Rachel agreed, gathering their belongings, and also standing up to leave. Phoebe waved goodbye to everyone before going into her bedroom, presumably for the night.

"What about Joey?" Rachel asked, stifling a giggle as she pointed at the sleeping man.

Chandler smiled at her and for once said something serious. "It's fine. He crashes here sometimes."

"And Monica doesn't mind?"

He shrugged, "Eh, she's used to it by now. And she loves to be the hostess, so it kind of works in her favor. 'Hotel Monica' she calls it or something."

She laughed wearily, "What a sweetheart."

"Yeah, Mon's pretty great."

Speaking of Monica, she had just emerged from the bathroom to see everyone on the brink of collapsing. "I'm guessing you guys are leaving?"

They all nodded.

"See ya Mon. Bye Ross. Bye Rachel," Chandler waved as he exited the apartment.

"I'm assuming you two are heading off together?"

"Well actually, I was going to drop Rachel at her place, buy a carton of milk from the grocery store, and then go back home. But now I think I'm a bit tired for the milk, so I might just skip that and go straight home."

Rachel giggled, "Ross, I live right across the hall!"

"I know! I know! I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt!"

Monica rolled her eyes, "Of course. Rachel will get mugged in the EXCEPTIONALLY long walk from here to the next apartment."

Ross stuck his tongue out at her. "Shut up. And good night."

"See you both."

Rachel stepped forward and hugged Monica. "Thank you so much for dinner and everything."

"Aww, don't worry about it."

* * *

"So, I guess this is good night then?"

"Yep, I guess so; until tomorrow, at least." Rachel replied, from her seat on the kitchen counter of her apartment. She jumped off and landed safely on the floor. She held her arms out for Ross to walk into.

The two embraced and kissed each other on the cheek.

"I gotta say," she added. "I'm kinda relieved that none of them asked me weird questions today."

"Well _I_ gotta say, I'm kind of SURPRISED that none of them wondered how we know each other! I mean, what – suddenly one day, one of my 'best friends' turns up and moves in across the hall?"

Rachel laughed, "That's true. But tomorrow's another day, so you never know, somebody might ask!"

"Okay, seriously this time, good night!"

"Good night. See you!" she replied.

"If you have any problem, you know where I live, you can find me," Ross offered.

"Um, actually? I don't."

"You don't?"

"You never told me, silly!"

"Wow, you have my home phone number, cell phone number, email address, AIM screen name, and home address, but I didn't show you where exactly my house is?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like it would be about right."

He playfully stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, you know when we were sitting in Monica's apartment and you looked out the window and commented on the blanket draped over the couch in the apartment across the street?"

"Yeah…"

"Rachel, that was my apartment."

She slapped his arm. "You bitch! Why didn't you tell me?"

Ross shrugged. "Eh."

He squeezed her tightly and kissed her cheek once more. "Good night. Give me a buzz if you need anything."

"Thanks honey, good night."

* * *

Rachel pulled the sheet tightly over her head as she lay on her bed in her room, the only piece of furniture in the apartment at the time.

She knew it was stupid and her brain was just concocting strange thoughts, but she was hearing weird noises, almost as if someone was trying to break in or was wandering around her apartment.

She missed Los Angeles.

She couldn't sleep.

Maybe it was the fact that she was in a new place.

Or maybe it was because she was by herself.

The air conditioning was too high!

Or maybe she just wasn't tired.

No, it couldn't be that. She really was tired, and currently hated whatever it was that was preventing her from succumbing to slumber and sweet dreams.

2:30 am would be too late to call Ross, no?

She heard a creak and nearly jumped up 20 feet in the air.

Screw it! To hell with what time it was!

She was calling Ross.

* * *

Ross felt the sweet fingers of dawn pull him gently from his sleep. Or so he thought.

When he woke up and saw that it was still dark, he wondered what the ringing sound that had disturbed him was.

The phone?

Whatever, whoever it was could wait until it was a decent time to call.

It hadn't even _occurred _to him that it might be Monica, or his parents… or Rachel, calling for something important.

As he was about to drown out the noise in the background and fall back asleep, he was startled by a recognizable, unnaturally sweet voice breezing over the answering machine.

"Hi Ross. This is Rachel. I know it's really a bad time to call you and you're probably sleeping. But I just need to hear a familiar voice… I'm-"

He leapt out of bed and ran towards the phone.

_Why does she sound so shaken up? _

"Rachel!" he all but yelled.

"Ross! Ross, oh my God…"

"Rach, what happened?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm just in bed, a little freaked out by some stupid thing in my apartment. I'll be fine. Really!" she protested, as she started to tear up a little bit.

"No, you're not fine! Hang on, I'll be right over."

"No, no! Seriously, don't-"

"Be quiet, you! I'll be over in like five minutes. I have that key you gave me, so I'll open your door. Do NOT get out of bed!"

He put down the phone, stumbled into a decent pair of clothes, and grabbed the blanket from the couch that he knew she'd like, before quickly picking up a bat and racing out the door.

* * *

Ross inserted his key into the lock of the apartment, poised to hit any possible intruder with his hard metal bat.

He sighed with relief when he walked inside and saw nobody there. The living room was simply cluttered with a ton of unpacked boxes.

He threw everything on the counter, except for the blanket, and hurried into Rachel's room, knocking on the door first.

She was huddled underneath her bed sheet, trembling, either from fear or from the cold.

"Rachel! Sweetie, it's okay, I'm here…" He sat down next to her on her bed, gently stroking her head.

She sat up with a start and stared into his eyes.

"You came? I cannot believe you came here in the middle of the night!" Her voice was still a little shaky, and this did not go by unnoticed.

"You're terrified! Honey, what the hell happened?"

"I – I have no idea…" she whispered, wiping a moist teardrop from her eye. "But I was so scared…"

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep in the heat.

"Dammit, you're freezing!" he noticed, as his hands softly brushed against hers. "Here, I brought you a blanket."

Ross gently wrapped the blanket around her shivering body and pulled her close to him.

"It's okay Rachel, I'm here," he whispered, kissing the side of her head. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you so much, Ross," she told him gratefully. "I'm sorry I already messed you up on the very first day you met me."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You didn't mess me up. Do you have ANY idea how long I've been waiting to meet that pain-in-the-ass girl I spent my childhood exchanging letters with?"

She smiled slowly and he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

Rachel yawned, "I think I should get to sleep now."

"Okay, I think I should head back."

She grabbed onto his shirt with her right hand. "Please, can you stay? At least until I fall asleep?"

Ross nodded, "Of course."

He lay down in bed next to her, untucking some of the blanket and covering himself as well.

Both of them unknowingly fell asleep in each others arms: Ross cradling Rachel and her back pressed against his chest.

Rachel would be happy to wake up and find that everything was alright.

She'd be even **happier** to find that her source of warmth was her best friend cuddled up to her side.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

_So sorry for the immense delay! I've just been very busy with life lately...  
_

* * *

Early the next morning, Ross woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around a girl, who was hugging him back with equal intensity.

_Did I hook up with someone last night? _

Everything had been a total blur.

When he looked down and saw that the girl was Rachel, everything came rushing back to him:

Her phone call.

Her fear.

His comfort.

He gently removed her arm from its place on his body and got up out of the bed. He did his best not to disturb her, and so far was succeeding.

It seemed unbelievable that they had met for the first time yesterday. He felt like he'd known her for ages.

Well, he HAD known her for ages, but it was different when you see the person on a regular basis, as oppose to NEVER seeing them in your life.

He quickly tucked the blanket in around her and kissed her cheek softly.

Ross tiptoed out of her bedroom and closed the door behind him. As he exited her room, he nearly tripped over a box, clearly having forgotten that she still wasn't unpacked.

"Sh*t!" he mumbled under his breath.

He quickly popped into the bathroom to straighten out his hair and left just as quickly as he'd come. But not before leaving a short note for his friend.

_Hi Rachel,_

_I hope you're feeling better. You scared the crap out o__f__ me last night._

_I'll be at my apartment for the next few hours at least. Call me if you need anything._

_Love, Ross _

* * *

This must just be the worst luck ever.

Ross bumped into Monica on his way out of Rachel's apartment, wearing an unnecessary look of guilt on his face.

"Ross! It's so early! What are you doing up?" she questioned him.

"I just woke up, Monica, leave me alone!"

And that was another bad move.

"You JUST woke up?!... Oh my God, you slept at Rachel's apartment!!"

"Yes…"

Monica shot him a look. "You have a _girlfriend_, Ross. What the hell did you just do?"

"I didn't sleep with her! Well, I mean I slept with her, but-"

"What?!" she half-yelled.

"We didn't have sex! I just…slept in her bed…"

"What were you doing sleeping in her bed?"

"Long story short: she couldn't sleep last night, apparently something was scaring her, so she called me at like 3 in the morning, and I came over here to comfort her. I meant to go back, but we just kind of fell asleep on each other!"

She looked at him skeptically. "Okay… I still wouldn't tell Carol about this though."

"I won't. I just don't see what the big deal is!" Ross exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "We're just friends!"

"If you looked at it from MY point of view, you'd get it. And I'm sure Carol will be very understanding when she finds out her boyfriend was sleeping on top of another girl!" she said, sarcastically.

"For the love of GOD, I wasn't on TOP of her! We were kind of hugging each other. I don't know, okay!?! We're just best friends!"

Monica got the feeling that she should back off. She shrugged and walked into her apartment.

One question started to eat at the back of her mind though.

_How do Ross and Rachel know each other?

* * *

_Rachel sat in her living room, enjoying the new television her parents had gotten her as a gift. Just as the _Three's Company_ theme song started to play, she heard more music as her cell phone rang.

Muting the TV, she stood up and went to retrieve it from her bedroom. She glanced at the name 'Private Caller' flashing on the screen and flipped the phone open, wondering whether or not she knew the person.

"Hello?" she greeted, uncertainly.

"Hello, Rachel?" a sweet voice replied.

"Yes..."

"Rachel, it's Trevor!"

"Trevor! Hi!" She mentally slapped herself upside the head for not being able to recognize him.

"How are you?"

"Good, I'm good. How are _you_?"

"Great!" Trevor suddenly became apprehensive and sounded kind of shy. "Uh...actually I called to ask you if um, if you would like to maybe, join me for dinner sometime this week?"

Rachel smiled. He found his nervousness unbelievably endearing. "Of course! I'm free tomorrow night."

"Really?" his voice perked up.

"Really," she confirmed.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven, then?"

"Mmhmm, I'll be ready - I'm very excited!"

Trevor laughed. "Me too, I can't wait!" Pause. "I'll need your address though."

"Sure, do you have a paper and pen handy?"

"Yeah hold on."

Rachel heard a shuffling of items until he came back on the line.

"Okay, I'm ready," he announced.

"495 Grove Street. It's the big brick building on the corner of Bedford and Grove; you can't miss it. Buzz Apartment 19 and I'll let you up."_

* * *

Keep reviewing, guys! Hopefully there will be less of a wait between this and the next update!_

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay so I realize that I haven't updated this in a while...and I have to admit, I kind of forgot about it!__!__!_

_Hopefully this makes up for the long wait.  
_

* * *

Rachel was completely freaking out. She had just buzzed Trevor in; he was probably walking up the stairs right now, and she hadn't even found a pair of shoes yet.

Her outfit today was a little unorthodox: what she was wearing was not typical 'first date Rachel' attire. She was dressed in a short, flowy, magenta skirt and a tight button-down white top, as opposed to the usual little black dress she threw on.

She grabbed a pair of random white heels from the bedroom and raced into the living room while putting them on her feet. She was too pressed for time and found that she just didn't care anymore whether or not her shoes matched her outfit perfectly.

The doorbell rang, and as she headed to answer it, Rachel unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse. When she opened the door and caught her date staring at her, she knew it was a smart move.

"Hey Trevor!"

"Hi...h-hi Rachel," he stuttered. "You look great!"

She smiled. "Thank you! So do you! Come on in."

Trevor stepped into the apartment and she shut the door behind him.

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "These are for you."

"Aww! Thank you, that's so sweet!" she gushed. "I love them."

They exchanged a hug and Rachel turned around to fill a large glass with water to put the flowers in.

"I'm sorry for the mess," she apologized. "I've only been living here a week. Thing should get better when college starts."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Are you ready to go?"

"Yah, let me just get my purse."

He nodded as his eyes followed her as she walked into her bedroom. She returned but a moment later.

"Okay let's go."

The pair exited the apartment, stopping to lock the door behind them.

* * *

Rachel found herself laughing for the hundredth time that night.

"And the guy _actually_ thought she was my mother!"

She smiled, "Wow..."

"I know!"

They stopped to take another bite of their respective meals, which were quickly dwindling to nothing but crumbs.

"You have beautiful eyes," Trevor blurted out.

Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "Oh. Thanks..."

"No need to get embarrassed about it!"

He, once again, caught her off guard.

"Oh...I..."

He gently reached across the table and held her hand in his. "It's okay."

His warm touch created a spark against her skin.

"Mmm," she sighed.

"What?"

"This is nice..."

"I know. Who knew that I, the person who hasn't been on a date in over six months, would find the most beautiful woman on a plane and have dinner with her seven days later?"

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "You haven't been on a date in six months? Have you SEEN you?"

He laughed. "Puh-leeze."

"I'm serious!" she insisted.

"I dunno, I guess I just haven't had the time. I've been over at my brother's place a lot, spending time with my nephew."

Rachel smiled, "He's adorable."

"He is!" Trevor hesitantly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought he was your son!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! And I was hesitant to ask you out because I thought maybe you were married, or had a girlfriend, or a huge history with some chick."

"Really?!?!?!"

"Yes!"

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Well, I guess you really lucked out there, then!"

"Yup."

It seemed like the grin on her face had been plastered there the whole night, and was showing no signs of going away any time soon.

Then, almost reading her thoughts exactly, Trevor whispered something that you don't usually reveal on your first date, "I love how comfortable this is. This is the best date I think I've ever been on."

"Oh God, I know."

He smiled shyly and tore his gaze away from her for a minute to motion to the waiter to bring them the check.

"Rachel, do you still have time?"

"Yeah, I'm free the whole night. Why?"

"What do you say we go a little dancing?"

* * *

"This is a club?" Rachel asked, as she and Trevor stood outside the massive structure.

"Yah."

"I'm underage...you know that right?"

He put his arm casually around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. They never check IDs here."

She looked up at him. "Ahh, well **somebody's** quite the rebel?"

Trevor shrugged, "Ehh. Nothing that nobody's else isn't doing."

"Wow, New York really _is _different from LA."

"You bet."

* * *

Rachel was stunned when she and Trevor walked through the front door of the club and actually were not stopped for an identification check, especially when she was so visibly under 21.

Trevor cupped her hand in his and walked towards the bar.

"Do you want a drink?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Soda or something?"

"Nope."

He ordered himself an apple martini and grabbed two seats at the bar. Then, he motioned for Rachel to come join him.

She smiled and sat next to him, eyeing him carefully as he swirled his drink with his then shifted her gaze to the dance floor, thinking about what dirty dancing with her date would be like.

"Okay, wanna dance?" Trevor asked, holding his hand out to her.

She raised her eyebrows as she saw that he had downed his martini pretty quickly. "Done already?"

"Yeah."

Rachel took his hand. "Then let's go."

* * *

"I had a great time tonight," Rachel whispered, as she and Trevor arrived outside her apartment.

"Me too," he replied, placing one hand on the small of her back. "Hey...I'd like to meet you again sometime.."

"I'd like that too."

Then came the awkward moment that Rachel hated at the end of every date...which was _weird_, considering how it had NOT been awkward one bit, when they kissed on the plane.

She went to give him a short kiss on the lips, but instead settled for one on the cheek.

As he prepared to do the same, she suddenly turned her face and caught his lips in a sweet peck.

"See you," she told him, stepping into her apartment.

"Bye Rachel..."_

* * *

Reviews make my day!! :__D_

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the wait!  
_

* * *

Ross pulled Carol closer to him as the two proceeded to stroll through Central Park. He glanced down at the way their hands were touching and smiled.

"Carol?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Are you excited about school?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is anyone **ever** excited about school?"

"I mean just like going back and meeting all your friends and stuff again."

"Sure! Yeah, that part should be great. You know, Susan is having a pool party next weekend as a kind of prelude to sophomore year of college. Would you come with me?"

He brushed a stray piece of blond hair out of her eyes. "Aww, honey, I'm sorry, I don't think I can!"

"Aww, but why not?"

"Chandler and his roommate Joey are having a party that weekend at their apartment."

"Cool. Is anyone I know going to be there?"

"Well Chandler and Joey, duh. Monica's going to be there with Phoebe. I'm going and I think Rachel's going too. Also probably a bunch of Joey and Chan's other friends."

Carol paused for a minute as she scrunched her eyebrows together, desperately searching for a name in her head. "Who's Rachel again? Is she the really hot girl that Chip Matthews was going out with in high school?"

Ross shook his head. "Oh no! Rachel just moved here a week ago. Didn't I tell you about her? I went to pick her up from the airport that day."

"Oh yeah!! I remember you talking about her now."

The pair journeyed further up the path when Ross suddenly stopped walking.

"Ross?" Carol called. "ROSS?!"

"Yeah..."

"What happened? Why did we stop?"

He squinted, trying to get a better view of the two people on the bench ahead. "Huh. Nothing, I just think that looks a LOT like my friend! In fact, it IS her!"

"Which friend?"

"Rachel!"

"Oh. Who's she with?"

"Her boyfriend, I guess. I think she said his name's Trevor."

"Oh," Carol replied, nodding along. "You're probably right."

Ross was a little disappointed that he couldn't see the face of Rachel's boyfriend because he was facing the other way. Why did he even care though? He just wanted to make sure his friend was in good hands...right?

New York was very different from California, and he didn't want anyone taking advantage of her in her first week here. He was especially concerned considering how pretty she was.

He could pretty much see Rachel's entire being, and was kind of happy she couldn't see him. He didn't want to intrude on her evening out with Trevor.

Rachel leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Trevor put his arm around her and proceeded to return the kiss, this time a little more passionately.

Suddenly, Ross stiffened and stared blankly ahead.

And that was when Carol sensed that something was amiss.

* * *

"Hey Rach, you ready to go shopping?" Monica asked, as she and Phoebe walked into her apartment.

"I will be in about a minute and a half!" Rachel replied, walking into the living room and smoothing out her tank top.

"I'm so excited! I'm going shopping with a fashion major!" Phoebe squealed.

The other two laughed and Rachel reminded her, "Well I'm not a fashion major _yet_!"

"I know. But still."

* * *

"So, Ross, how's it going with Carol?" Chandler asked casually.

The guys had come over to his apartment to hang out and for pizza and beers.

"It's going pretty well, actually," he replied.

"So have you two done it yet?" Joey inquired, an immature look plastered on his face.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "IT. Ross, SEX!"

"Oh." Ross' voice lowered a bit. "No..."

"Man, how are you _alive_?" Chandler joked.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't talk if I were you, Mr. I'm-Still-a-Virgin."

"Hey! THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT READY YET!" he screamed girlishly.

This time it was Ross' turn to roll his eyes. "Okay man, whatever floats your boat."

"So come on Ross, are you honestly happy with Carol?" Joey repeated.

"Of course, yes! She's so sweet and we get along so well. I definitely sense a connection and you know, the sex part isn't really an issue. I'm sure it'll just _happen_ when we're both ready for it."

"Uh okay...I guess I wouldn't know. I have sex everyday," Joey told him.

"Way to make us feel good about ourselves man," Chandler groaned.

"Hey, you can always get yourself a hooker!"

* * *

"So Rach, how's life?" Monica asked, sipping the latte she'd just bought from the Starbucks at the mall.

"Great. I love New York. I mean I miss California a LOT, but New York is such a big change; I guess I really needed it."

"That's true. New York really is different," Phoebe added.

"What about your _love life_?" Monica asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"You mean Trevor?"

"Yah."

"It's going SO well. He's so sexy and handsome, and ugh what a sweetheart! This is definitely EONS better than my previous relationship with this guy Ryan, who cheated on me."

"He cheated on you?" Phoebe repeated.

"Yeah Pheebs, don't you remember? I'm pretty sure I told you guys about him."

"You did, Rach," Monica clarified. "But tell us about Mr. Hot and Handsome."

"Well, Mr. Hot and Handsome apparently is living in OBLIVION to how hot and handsome he is. I swear, every time I tell him that, he gets so embarrassed!"

"Aww, that is so adorable!"

"Yep I know." Rachel was practically beaming.

She loved talking about her new boyfriend. Everything was going so perfectly in her life.

**Everything.**_

* * *

Reviews are always a treat!  
_

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope people are still reading this haha.****.**

* * *

"Hey babe," Trevor greeted, when he opened the door of his apartment to see Rachel standing there.

"Hey sweetiepie," she replied, stepping into his living room.

Trevor closed the door behind her and watched her put her stuff down on the couch.

"I missed you all week," Rachel whined, wrapping her arms around his neck and engulfing him in a passionate kiss.

He pulled away and whispered, "I've missed that beautiful face of yours."

She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"So how is college life treating you?"

Rachel replied," It's okay, I guess. I really like the courses I took, but some of my teachers really seem like they have sticks up their asses."

He chuckled and brushed some stray hair out of her eyes. "Aww. Well you know, that's how it is. You get some good ones and some bad ones."

She sighed and nodded along. "So what movie are we watching tonight?"

Every Friday (well for the past few Fridays anyway, since they'd started dating), she and Trevor would rent a movie and spend the night cuddling together.

"Cujo. Have you seen it?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. Isn't it scary?"

Trevor nodded. "Yup!"

"So why'd you rent a scary movie? You have to protect me!"

He smiled evilly. "Oh I will. I only rented a scary movie because I love it when you get scared & crawl into my lap and bury your face in my neck. God, I absolutely adore cuddling with you!"

Her heart melted and she softly kissed him again. "God, you are so cute."

"I know. You didn't have to tell me that."

Rachel swatted his chest. Hard. "Shut up." She added, "I'm going to go put on my pajamas; you pop in the DVD."

"Okay. Do you want popcorn?"

"Nah, only if you're going to eat some. I'll take a few pieces from you."

"Mmhmm, sounds good."

"I'll be right back," she informed him, grabbing her bag from the sofa.

Trevor watched her walk away and then proceeded to do as he was told.

As Rachel emerged from the bathroom, his reaction was quite funny. "Well...those are new pajamas!"

She nodded. "And?"

"What happened to the ones from last week?"

"Eh, they're still there! I just really liked these." She was dressed in a satin short sleeved top and matching long pajama bottoms.

"You know, you're the only person I know who can cover EVERYTHING up and still look so hot," he told her.

"Why thank you!" she replied, tossing her duffel bag on the floor next to the door and heading to sit next to him on the couch. She settled herself comfortably on his lap when her gaze locked with his.

She saw that familiar shine in his eyes that she noticed he had every time he was unbelievably attracted to her, although now was a time she couldn't understand it.

Rachel leaned him and planted what was meant to be a soft peck on his lips. As she pulled away, she felt his teeth grab onto her lips and he shoved his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues battled for control of the kiss, Trevor ran his hands rapidly over her ass, emitting a moan from her lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

She nodded, affirming that it was on.

It was over all too soon though. His nimble fingers had already ripped off her pajama top and were currently fiddling with her bra clasp. As they undid it and her bra fell to the ground, Rachel suddenly found herself becoming unnaturally self-conscious.

"What happened? You stiffened," Trevor noticed.

"I-I-"

"You're beautiful. I don't see what you're so worried about."

She nodded and paused to think for a minute. She got off his lap and bent down to pick up her clothes. His glance didn't leave her for a minute.

"I've never done this with anyone before and I'm not sure I'm ready yet," she told him firmly but sweetly.

The temporary shock soon wore off and he nodded understandingly. "Sure. I know - it's okay, Rach." He helped her put on her bra and then watched her put on her pajama top.

She, surprisingly, resumed her place on his lap and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Trevor stroked her hair soothingly and whispered. "Shh...you have nothing to be sorry about. I'll wait for you. I'll wait as long as you need."

* * *

"Monica, what the hell have you got in those boxes?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow as her friend walked in carrying four giant cartons.

"Childhood...photographs," she panted, setting them down on the ground.

Rachel walked over to try and pick one of the boxes up and put it on the coffee table. "Damn, these are so heavy! You are freakishly strong."

Monica smiled. "I know!"

Ross walked in through the door and laughed. "Mon, what are you up to this time?"

"Photographs," she answered, walking her way towards her brother to give him a hug.

"Hey Rach!" Ross greeted, hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi Ross," she replied.

"So you girls are whipping out photographs? What for?"

"Nothing, Rachel just wanted to see some pictures of us when we were younger and you know, didn't know her."

Ross and Rachel exchanged a wink. They _had_ in fact known each other.

"Come, sit," Monica urged.

Rachel took a seat in between the two Geller siblings and watched as Monica removed the lid from one of the boxes. Rachel gasped when she saw the impossibly neat stacks of photographs lying inside of it.

Joey and Chandler walked in through the front door at that exact moment.

"What? Are we missing picture time?" Chandler asked.

Monica smiled. "Yup! Come sit down!"

The two men made their way over to the coffee table and took a seat on the ground next to Ross.

"Ross and Monica - Grades 1-12," Monica announced, reading the title on the lid of the box she had opened.

She whipped out a stack of photographs and passed them down to Rachel, giving an explanation of each. "This was in middle school when me and Ross won Honorable Mention in the Brother-Sister dance category."

Chandler coughed, "Losers."

Ross shot him a look. "For your information, the routine was a brilliant series of dance moves, which you had to _see_ to believe."

Joey stifled a giggle.

Monica continued, "Oh - and this was Ross in second grade when he went with school to the zoo and this monkey ran loose from its cage, and-"

"Oh my God! I remember that!" Rachel laughed.

"Uh..._how_ do you remember that?" Chandler asked. "You weren't there.."

Realizing that she'd almost made the fatal slip, Rachel tried to cover up. "Uh-well-I mean to say-"

"I told her about it!" Ross exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly to be considered normal.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it," Rachel agreed.

Joey, Chandler, and Monica shot them both weird looks.

_This is strange,_Monica thought. _I'll have to ask them about this later..._

Ross put his arm around Rachel and gently rubbed her back, as Monica continued to show them the rest of the photographs. When Rachel would see a picture of something that Ross had written to her about, she'd merely look up and exchange a knowing smile with him.

"That's the last of em," Monica announced.

"God, thank God," Chandler sighed.

"Shut up!" Joey argued. "Just because there were some unfortunate pictures of you in there, Chandler, doesn't mean WE didn't have fun laughing at them!"

Monica got up to place the boxes back in the closet; Ross stood up and offered to help her. While the brother and sister duo were busy putting everything away, Joey saw this as an opportunity to strike up a conversation with someone he'd had his eye on for quite a while now.

"So, hey, Rach."

"Hi Joey.."

"How you doin'?"

"Joseph Francis Tribbiani!" Phoebe yelled, as she walked into the apartment. "Don't hit on her!"

_Another missed opportunity,_ Joey thought to himself. But this time, he wouldn't let this stop him.

"So Rach, how you doin'?"

She looked slightly overwhelmed by his forwardness. "Um..I-"

Joey placed his hand on her knee. "Rachel, I really think you're very beautiful and I would love to go out with-"

"Joey!" Phoebe barked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I was about to-"

"I know you were about to!"

"So why'd you interrupt me, Pheebs?" Joey moaned.

"You _can't_, Joey, you _can't_!"

"Why the hell not?"

By this time, Rachel had a really uncomfortable look on her face. Seeing this, Ross called her over.

"Rach!"

"Oh well would you look at that? Ross needs me! I'll be going now," Rachel stuttered.

"Now look what you did!" Phoebe whispered at Joey angrily.

"Rachel, sweetie, what's wrong?"

She hugged Ross tightly. "Nothing, just Joey and Phoebe were you know-"

"Being Joey and Phoebe?"

"You could say," she told him.

He hugged her back and kissed her cheek sweetly. "It's okay. That's how they are - you'll learn to love em."

"I already do, it's just that Joey was asking me on a da-"

Ross' eyes widened. "Joey, he - Joey what?!"

"Asked me to go out with-"

"JOEY?!"

"Ross?" Rachel whispered. "Ross are you okay?"

"Yeah," he assured her softly.

But what he HADN'T anticipated was the not-so-subtle feeling of jealousy that consumed his entire being, and perhaps THAT'S what scared him most.


End file.
